


catcher in the rye

by oonseentia



Series: tomorrow, today [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, basically just a short piece of fluff, because i can't get tomorrow today out of my head, ish, unrealistic depictions of teenage rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: He pauses for a second, head still in his hands, processes. Lifts his head slowly, looks at Jaebeom, at his relaxed posture, his focused gaze, his interlocked hands hanging limply between his knees. Swallows, shakes his head, tries again."What?""Let's run away. If that's what you want, then let's do it."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: tomorrow, today [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	catcher in the rye

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble inspired by jjproject's 'tomorrow, today' mv

When Jinyoung was 12, he had his whole life thought out in excruciating detail. High school, college, a job, a car, a house with a pool. He knew what he wanted, the steps to get there, how long he expected each phase to take. When Jinyoung was 12, life was too slow, too calm, too small for his large ambitions, and he felt cheated by the fact that the future couldn't be persuaded to come faster.

When Jinyoung turns 17, the future finally catches up to him, and knocks the breath clean out of his lungs.

"God, I just wish..." Jinyoung sighs, pressing the balls of his hands against his eyes until he sees bursts of color in the dark. "I don't know, I just wish I could run away."

It's too much, it turns out. The future is too much. College entrance tests are right around the corner. It's college, then a job, a car, a house with a pool, and it's too much. The blood rushes in his ears, loud as an ocean, but not quite loud enough to muffle out the response.

"Then let's."

He pauses for a second, head still in his hands, processes. Lifts his head slowly, looks at Jaebeom, at his relaxed posture, his focused gaze, his interlocked hands hanging limply between his knees. Swallows, shakes his head, tries again.

"What?"

"Let's run away. If that's what you want, then let's do it."

Jaebeom isn't joking. They've known each other for years by now, it feels like it's been longer, or shorter, or both. He's not joking.

"I have school."

"Yeah."

"You have classes too."

"I do."

As if it's this simple. As if anything ever is.

Jaebeom smiles.

"Jinyoungie."

"Yeah?"

"Let's run away."

"Yeah."

\---

Jaebeom doesn't have a car. They take the truck instead, a beat-up old Volkswagen his father uses to lug stuff around and that he's technically not allowed to drive without permission. Jinyoung rolls down the passenger window and sticks his head out, biting back the nausea.

It's dark out. What time even is it? It was late already when he got to Jaebeom's, probably close to midnight, night classes having ended 11-something. It has to be late. Maybe 1, 2 in the morning. Maybe later.

"Jinyoung."

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna drive?"

"What?"

Jaebeom is smiling sideways at him, half-moon eyes darting back and forth between him and the road. He laughs, a little disbelieving, a little hysteric.

"Do you wanna drive?" he repeats, his smile now showing teeth.

"But... no, I don't know how to drive a truck, hyung."

"But you can drive, right?"

"Not a truck."

"It's the same thing. Do you want to?"

It's token resistance, Jinyoung knows this. Jaebeom looks warm under the passing streetlights, smiling like nothing else in the world matters, and it's enough to make Jinyoung believe it as well.

"What if I crash?" he says, mostly to be contrary. Jaebeom laughs and the sound makes the vice grip in Jinyoung's chest loosen a bit.

"Then we'll have to take a bus, I guess. Come on."

He pulls over to the side of the road, parking under a streetlight. The street is almost palpably silent when Jaebeom turns off the engine, and Jinyoung basks in it for a minute, closing his eyes and breathing in. Jaebeom hums quietly in response, raises a hand to the back of Jinyoung's head and scrapes his fingernails lightly against his hairline.

"I can't do this, hyung," he sighs, still not opening his eyes. Jaebeom hums again. "I don't even know where I'm going."

"Well, did you know where I was going?"

"Stop being sensible, it's not helping." He laughs again, and Jinyoung wishes he could record it, this quiet huff of laughter in this quiet early morning, stuck in the passenger seat of a stolen old truck.

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

He's still smiling, his hand still on Jinyoung's neck, and Jinyoung wishes he could record this, too; so he does the next best thing and kisses him, tries to record the shape of this smile with sensation instead. The fingers on the back of his neck twitch, then relax, then slide forward to rest against the side of his neck where his pulse is going haywire.

Jaebeom pulls back after another second, eyes bright with a soft kind of wonder. He smiles again, kisses him once on the mouth, once on the corner of his lips, laughs against the skin of his jaw.

"Fine, I guess I can drive a bit more," he says with fake resignation, and Jinyoung could very well love him. “But don't think this trick will work twice."

Jinyoung laughs for what feels like the first time in years.

"I don't know," he says, settling back in his seat and sharing a look with Jaebeom as he restarts the truck. "I think it might."

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll be able to actually be productive now that i got this out of my system  
jjp haunts me and the lack of fluff available for this ship was keeping me awake at night  
i blame [howoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howoo) for literally everything  
edit [11/27/19]: changed all the 'jaebum's to 'jaebeom's, as that is apparently his preferred spelling :)


End file.
